Kiss 'N' Tell
by Deadly Ash Nightx3
Summary: Kagome humiliates Inuyasha while doing something she loves. What could be better than that? Set in modern time!
1. Kiss 'N' Tell

* i don't own Inuyasha or any other characters:P set in modern time. read and review please!*

x.x

Kagome woke up to the blaring of her alarm clock; it was 5:45 p.m. (A.N- it's supposed to be P.M. it goes with the story and you'll find out why.) She grumbled for a little bit and decided to try and sleep in a little bit more; however, Kagome was a smart girl and set another alarm to wake herself up again incase she tried to fall back asleep again.

She woke this time with a growl, and threw the alarm clock at the door. "So Kagome, it's gonna be another one of _those_ days... er, afternoons. Ha!" She got up after talking to herself- she's been doing that a lot recently- and went to take a shower.

"Ok girl, you have a meeting in two hours, then your show in four; what are you gonna wear?" Said girl went to her HUGE walk in closet and looked around for something comfy to wear for the meeting. She would be dressed professionally for the show. She quicly got out a pair of low rise jeans and a simple black t-shirt.

After she dressed, she put her hair in a messy bun and applied chapstick and eyeliner. She went out her her bedroom and into the hall. She grabbed her keys and headed out the front door.

She arrived at the stadium she would be performing at and smiled a little. '_This will be good for me. It'll help me vent and help my fans get through all their tramatic events also!' _

Kagome went to speak with her manager and all the other people would would be helping to perform the show. After that was over, she was needed in hair and makeup- the show was in an hour! She was dressed in baggy black pants that had gold chains wrapped all around her bottom half of her body.

On top, she wore a tube top that reached only underneath her bust and that too had gold chains wrapped all around it. She wore gold high heel stilletos for shoes.

For her hair, the stylist decided on a drastic look; he sraightened her bangs so it hung over one eye and the rest was straightened so that it fell like a shimmering curtain. Her makeup artist did a black and purple smokey eye with pale lips.

Kagome thanked the makeup artist and stylist the left her dressing room. She walked around backstage for a bit feeling bored; she didn't have to go on for another 10 minutes.

She practiced some vocal excersises and then was called onto the stairs that lead to the stage. "Kagome, are you ready?" Her longtime friend and manager Sango was there with her, and was smiling excitedly.

"Yea Sango, I'm ready. It's time to teach him that he isn't the one who was controlling the relationship, I was! Plus, it'll be fun to see the look on his face when the surprise comes up." Kagome and Sango grinned devilishly and then Kagome was called on stage...

x.x

_With Inuyasha_

Inuyasha was with their friends- his and Kagome's. He was with Miroku, Rin, Ayame, Kouga, Shippo, and Kikyo. Well, Kikyo was his _friend _more than Kikyo was friends with any of the others.

This was the concert they were all waiting for; Kagome said she dedicated most of these songs to her boyfriend, Inuyasha, which made them eccstatic to think of what she came up with.

Very discreetly, or at least to those two, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kikyo's waist as he lead them all through the doors and to their seats. All of them hoped Kagome knew about this, because it hurt to see thei friend played like this by some asshole and a stuck up bitch.

Kouga, who had always had a thing for Kagome but now saw her as a little sister, called to Inuyasha, "Yo Mutt Face! (A.N- they aren't demons, i just think the names r good for the story) are you excited to see Kagome, YOUR GIRLRIEND OF TWO YEARS, play and dedicate this concert to you?"

Kouga had the satisfaction of seeing both Inuyasha'a and Kikyo's back stiffen, before Inuyasha tried to pretend he was patting Kikyo on the back. "Yea you mangy wolf, this'll be fun, seeing a concert dedicated to ME!"

Inuyasha threw a smirk over his shoulder to Kouga and then had everyone sit down in their seats, him sitting next to Kikyo of course. The lights went out and everyone started cheering.

"Yo wolf! Where's Sesshomaru?" Everyone had to strain themself not to laugh when they saw Inuyasha finally realized his half brother wasn't there. "I don't know Inutrasha, maybe he's late?"

Kouga tried to not laugh as he was speaking; he and everyone else knew exactly where Sessh was and what part he would play in the concert. Before anything else was said, the center stage light went on and they all saw Kagome standing there looking absoulutly gorgeous.

x.x

Kagome got on stage and scanned the crowd for her friends. She saw them all and narrowed her eyes a little when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting pretty closely together. She closed her eyes, put on a huge smile, and got ready for the show.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" Kagome's voice echoed through the place and she was hit with the screaming of all her fans. "Tonight, everyone, is a very special night! I have decided to dedicate this concert to someone who was very special to me. My boyfriend of 2 years!"

The crowd went wild for Kagome, and her friends whistled and called out her name. She smiled into the crowd and spoke again. Inuyasha never noticed what she had really said.

"Well everyone this song i recently wote, so i hope you like it!"

Everyone quieted down as the first chords of her song played out.

_Listen to yourself  
You're a hot mess  
St-t-stutter through your words  
Breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess  
What we both know  
Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,  
You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go_

Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it,  
And now some shits about to go down

At this part in the song, Kagome looked right at the fidgeting Inuyasha and Kikyo and sang right to them.__

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss and tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants

_I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss and tell_

Your looking like a tool not a bawler  
Your acting like a chick, why bother?  
I can find someone way hotter  
With a bigger wow... well  
'Cause I'm done with the ways thats you've messed up  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut  
I'm so sick of it  
I've had enough  
I hope you cry

Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret

Woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it  
And now some shits about to go down

Never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss and tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss and tell

Kiss and tell (x8)  


_Ohhhh_

_I hope you know  
You gotta go  
Yo  
Get up and go  
I don't wanna know_

_How  
Or why your gross  
You gotta go,  
Yo  
Get up and go  
'Cause I dont wanna know  
_

Kagome laughed merrliy into the mic at seeing Inuyasha's face drain of all color and Kikyo looking like she wanted to rip Kagome apart... yea. Like that would ever happen.

She smirked to her friends and in turn, they all screamed her name and gave her cat calls.

_I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell_

Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  


She smiled into her audience and they went crazy with her new song. She made a little hand motion and another spotlight was suddenly on Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Everybody say hey to my cheating boyfriend and the slut he's has draped all over him, at MY concert, all night!" The crowd went into a frenzy and they all screamed their disgust at the pair.

Kagome then calmed the audience by saying, "It's ok guys! Really! You see, while Inuyasha was out fucking some two cent _**whore**_ I was out with the man i knew i loved all along!" The crowd 'awwed' Kagome and screamed to know who he was.

Inuyasha just sat there like a dumbass, taking sll this in. Their friends however, were burtsing with joy. When Kagome told them she knew of Inuyasha's infidelity and how she was going to hold a concert in his honir, they expected her to just rat him out and call hime names. This was soooooo much better than they all expected!

"You wanna know who he is?" The crowd screamed as an answer. "You SURE you wanna know?" The crowd went wild. "Haha, come on out Sessho!" Kagomes boyfriend came out, and everyone but her friends, minus Inu and Kikyo, were stunned.


	2. Take A Bow

*Part two! hope you like it :D i was gonna make it a oneshot but it was too damn long:P enjoy hopefully!*

_'Last Time'_

_"Come on out Sessho!"_

_'Now'_

Sesshomaru was a 6"4' god with golden eyes, long flowey silver hair, and a body Apollo would be jealous of. (A.N.- Apollo was the most hansome so that would make Fluffy friggin close to perfect.)

Kagome kissed him and the entire crows AWWWWWWed again. She then pushed him off stage and screamed into the mic, "I PROMISED YOU ALL A CONCERT ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND INUYASHA RIGHT?" Again, the crowd went nuts.

"Well them everyone, get ready." As she said this, she smirked and new beats to a song began to play.

_Oh, how about a round of applause?  
Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah  
Yeah y-yeah yeah_

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize

_Said You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out_

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talking 'bout, "Girl, I love you," "You're the one"  
This just looks like a rerun  
Please, what else is on?

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
(Goes to you)  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out

How about a round of applause?  
A standing ovation?

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
Now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now

The audience loved it. She played a few more songs before saying, "Alright everyone last song! Hope you love it as much as i loved writing it!"

_State the obvious  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me_

So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine, I'll tell mine  
You?re gay and by the way

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends

And if you come around  
Saying sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you  
How sorry you'll be

Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

And so watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard  
I really, really hate that

Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby burn  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn  


Kagome smirked out into the crowd and screamed into the mic, "GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!" She then exited the stage. All her friends, including the sulking duo, met her backstage. Sango and Sesshomaru were already congradulating her on doing such a fantastic job.

Everyone congadulated her on doing such a fantastic job and they had all forgotten about Inu and Kinky hoe until he opened his mouth.

"HEY!" How dare you wench! You made me look like a fool while everyone overlooked the fact that you cheated on me as well! With my own brother-"

"HALF brother," everyone corrected.

"as well!" He carried on pretending he didn't hear them. Inu put an arm around Kikyo and scoffed at his so called 'friends.' "Feh whatever. I have Kikyo and that's all i need!" He bagan to walk away with a smug Kikyo when he heard sex noises coming from behind him.

He turned to find a camcorder playing a video of Kikyo herself and some guy with long black hair. They were having sex in- Inuyasha finally saw it- in his apartment! That was his bed and his messy room and his video player!

He turned to Kikyo angrily while she stood straight and pale. He glared at her, ripped his hand from hers, and walked away, leaving behing a very pissed off slut and some giggling friends.

Kikyo turned to Kagome and snarled at her, "Are you happy now slut? You took the man i loved from me! Are you satisfied?" Kagome could only laugh and state rather calmly, "If you loved him, why were you screwing the brains out of another man?"

Kikyo just huffed and walked away, whining for Inuyasha again. Kagome just shook her head and turned to fce her now out int the open lover. He smiled and said, "You know, now that we aren't a secret, we can have some real fun." He smirked devilishly when he said fun, and she could only grin in responce.

"Well Sessho, lets give 'em a run for their money, ne?" Then, she walked out on stage with all her friends, looked out into the audience who were stillpresent, and brought her boyfriends of 1 year down for a searing, passionate kiss. When they came up for air, she whispered, "Happy one year anniversary Sessh." His responce was to kiss her once again.

*Its over! whew that took me a few hours to write! the songs in this fic were take a bow by rihanna and picture to burn by taylor swift. thanks for reading! Ciao;)*


End file.
